heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.19 - AoT Open House
Welcome to the Academy of Tomorrow, where the future leaders train for what lies ahead. Every student is hand-picked for a special talent or ability that has them stand out among the rest, and to perfect the skills and education they already possess. The Academy of Tomorrow, commonly referred to as "AoT" are the faces of the future. The room everyone is gathered in currently is the main hall. To the left, is a large receptionist table staffed, and to the right large couches and comfortable chairs gathered around a huge flat screen television and various seating. Directly across from the entrance is a wide window, with a glass display of the school logo, which makes the room almost alarmingly bright. There is catering present, and the room is full. Emma herself is amongst the crowd, dressed in a white well-fitted suit with a blue blouse underneath. She is smiling and laughing with one of the grade one students, who is giving her a drawing. Kiden Nixon arrives a little later than most, because let's face it, even when she wanted to be on time for school, it never quite worked that way, and she stopped trying well before High School. There's a fairly good chance she might not be as well dressed as some of the others, what with her dayglo v-neck shirt, and her worn olive track pants with just as worn pink sneakers for a finishing touch. The pacifier she wears on her necklace serves as her only ornament. Kiden does look impressed when she comes in, because honestly, who wouldn't be impressed with the sharp bright design. Particularly when one's prior school had metal detectors right past the main doors. Letting out an impressed whistle, Kiden takes in the view while movies towards the group she figures she came to join. Namely because Emma Frost is present, and she won't forget that woman any time soon. Glancing towards the reception table, Kiden comments to no one in particular, "so that's where I go to get my detentions, I think I've seen all I needed to see already..." Among the people at this 'party' are some students at The Academy. And while some are out and about, milling and having a good time, wearing clothes that probably cost a fortune in and of themselves, still others are here in their school uniforms. One such person in their school uniform is a redhaired girl. One who for now, is just trying to stay out of the way, and low key. Why? Odds are because this girl, one Hope Summers, has many reasons. Not that she'll share them with just anyone. There is one person who is visibly uncomfortable in the room- and that is the purple thing. He had heard of the Academy, and his curiosity had been bothering him for quite some time about it. The open house seemed like an excellent time to take a peek, but it also meant he would be in a confined space with a lot of people. A wise philosopher once said that it wasn't easy being green-- well, try being purple and striped and covered in fur, it gets an extra shade of awkward. As soon as he had set foot in the lobby, he felt even more uncomfortable. Growing up, as he did, in Morrisania, a school this fancy was a fairy tale. The young feline-man looks at the clean surfaces, the elegance of the lines and lets out a little appreciative sigh. Like Hope, he stays on the periphery of the crowd, but his reasons are ones he has developed as of late-- walking out into the streets in the daytime, looking like he does, gets crowds staring. He is a little wary of plunging into the crowd, lest he startle someone. In hindsight, this was probably a little silly, considering things, but Keith had become a little paranoid of glances whenever he wasn't 'on duty.' He didn't mind people staring when he was dropping absurd objects on top of a villain, but he did mind when they stared at him while he was getting lunch. He looks at the crowd again, from his corner, and notices Emma. Striking, and such a good dresser. His limited means had only afforded him the rather informal clothes he had on, and he felt self-conscious. 'Man, I wonder how many banks you have to rob to attend this Academy?', not that he'd rob banks. Quite the contrary. Eddie's still not entirely sure about this whole Academy of Tomorrow thing but he did say he'd come look at the place so here he is. In a suit and tie, he's even combed his hair. He is impressed with the place, having never seen a school that looked this nice. His last school was the type with metal detectors too. He's been trying to stay out of the way too, still not quite comfortable in crowds when not 'Axiom'. Adjusting his tie a bit, the Thorson glances over at Hope when he notices her trying to keep things low key too. After a moment of hesitation, he decides that he should at least try to be a little social. He's supposed to be a prince after all and Sif told him he'd have to get used to this kind of thing. So he takes a deep breath and moves a little closer to that redhaired girl. "Um, h-hi." Another of the students present is Miles Morales. He, though, is just in common clothes... dressed up for the event, in a suit, but neither uniform nor expensive-looking. He's standing with his parents, a taller bald black man with glasses and a shorter hispanic woman. Miles is talking to them, "Really, the school is great, all the teachers are nice and the classes are interesting. But you'll see." Dressed in a white button up shirt with a matching tie, a dark grey vest that hides most of it and a custom fitted black suit that features two pins, a small white gold pin from Game of Thrones, the Hand of the King to be exact, and The Academy of Tomorrow's crest, Lex looks over his son as they sit in the limo. Tapping his finger against his chin for a moment there's a long standing moment of silence between. Lionel Luthor wasn't one for encouraging talk. So trying to give it back to is a bit hard. Eventually Lex says three words he will never hear from Lionel, "I'm proud of you." He lets the moment linger before continuing, "Getting into this school is hard. Emma Frost has a standard I knew you could achieve. Most people falter under the pressure a school like this brings. Keep excelling like I know you can," when the words are over green money color eyes look out the window. Normally parents hug but Lex is still getting the hang of the whole father thing. When the Limo parks at the grounds for the Academy Lex waits for Leo to go out first. Once his son is out of the vehicle, Lex leaves too then heads into the academy and into the room where everyone is gathered. Looking over the crowd, Lex's money green eyes take in everyone. His reasons for being here are his own. Within the limo, Leo raises an eyebrow at his father's words, "Umm...thanks?" Wait, did Leo officially accept? Whatever, if he's bored, he will just quit anyway and move on to something more interesting and challenging. He could give a crap about grades, all that matters to him is if he experiences things worth while and learns new things worth knowing. He is still a little more crude than his father in obtaining what he wants and in expressing displeasure when he doesn't get it. When entering the room with the others at his father's side, it is revealed that Leo is dressed casually, he is one of the students wearing expensive clothes. He is also..realizing how tall he is compared to the other students, but many of them appear to be mere high school students anyway. His eyes seem to catch the 'unusuals' with ease in the crowd, stare for a moment, and then move on as if his interest is quickly lost. Yet, his eyes do linger a little longer than on anyone else when they come to Hope Summers. "There are a bunch of...children, father," already sounding bored and as if he has...distaste. Leo does not seem like the big brother type at all. He doesn't bother to approach anyone to converse, only the lingering of his eyes on Hope revealed any interest what-so-ever in his surroundings, otherwise...the young man could appear to care less. "Hopefully this won't take long." Well, Carol has lots of friends in a variety of communities. She really crosses boundaries... All.The.Time. Anyhow, when word reached her of the Academy, it didn't ring any bells, but when she heard the name of Emma Frost associated with it... her brain rang a few warning bells. So she did a little homework, called in a favor or two, and had a file folder hand-delivered. Full of suspicions and family history and literally -zero- evidence of anything done wrong. Hrmm... well, might as well look at it first hand. Carol gets herself all gussied up, and even breaks out the crimson evening gown she had acquired for the 'just in case' role. Strapless, body-hugging, perfect for formal events. With her hair done up and tied back, some folks might not recognize the tomboy. But she takes a taxi here, as riding her Duchati wouldn't help the dress -or- the hair... at all. So it is that the red-clad blonde makes herway inside, blue eyes flitting about as she takes in the view. Emma has been keeping her eye on whoever has been showing up for the event. Not everyone was dressed up, at that was quite alright. She knew each of her students (and potentials) were unique, and this wasn't class so they were free to dress as they please. But as an afterthought the school uniforms would have given a nice overall look to the crowd. No matter. She made a mental note to speak with a specific handful of people before the evening was out. With any luck all of the potential students would be interested in attending after this evening. She sends a telepathic command for one of the staff members to wheel a clear plastic podium just underneath the large school logo, and steps to rise her above the crowd. Emma approached the podium and spoke into the mike, her high-class British accent speaking throughout the room. "Welcome to the Academy of Tomorrow. The name is simple, and to the point. We house and educate the future elite. If you are a student present, I've hand-picked you out of many, and think you are the vision of tomorrow. At the AoT, we value non-traditional teaching methods, and the school itself is quite non-traditional. I assure you." She smiled to the crowd and gestured towards the refreshments, "Please make yourself comfortable, and feel free to address any questions or concerns you might have to myself or the rest of the staff." As more and more people arrive, Kiden sweeps the crowd with her eyes, commenting to no one specific as she studies this much more sophisticated jungle environment then the type of schools she's been used to, "wallflower, weirdo wallflower, daddy's boy, brainiac, ugh...nerd," she keeps on assigning her little labels casually before walking directly towards Eddie. "Eddie? Wearing a suit? With combed hair? Guess this school is fancy, huh?" Kiden teases rather openly, a bit louder than when she handed out her little labels to no one specific. "Well, at least there's a familiar face, you got my back if someone draws a gun on me, right?" It's a bit unclear if she's joking or not, at least she sounds serious when she asks the question. For the time being she keeps away from Carol, Lex and Emma because, well, adults. When Emma steps to the podium to speak, Kiden actually has the decency to zip it, at least until the point the future elite is mentioned. Hearing that, with herself present, she just can't control a few chuckles before she quiets down, "Kiden Nixon...with the future elite? Too bad my mom can't hear that, then again, she'd probably die if she did hear it. Heart attack or something." "Hello." That one word is said in a manner that is both calm, and almost casual as Eddie approaches Hope. That is before she offers him her hand. "I'm Hope. Welcome to Tomorrow... So to speak." Yeah, she just had to make that joke. Still, all of this is a bit overwhelming. All though the sight of some of the students, and would be students does make her smile ever so slightly. Some she may have seen around get nods in greeting, even if she doesn't really know them. Others like Leo get a smile with their nod. Of course, before she really can say or do much more regarding Eddie, Emma gives her speech, and that gets her attention for the moment, That is before finally the redhead shakes her head. "Part of me wants to say she's laying it on thick, but really... I don't think she is." is finally muttered towards her fellow power mimic (even if she doesn't know Eddie can do that). "What do you think?" "The elite? Well, then." Keith has been called many things in his life. Especially over the months after his transformation, but elite? 'Let's face it, bucko, you fit in as much as a square peg in a round hole.' That was the little inner voice. The voice of reason, he liked to call it, his more rational side. Which unfortunately had also its own share of snark. 'Could be. Still, nothing's lost scoping out the place. The more you know...' His slightly larger-than-human almond-shaped eyes scan the room, taking in everybody. When Leo makes his entrance, Keith looks at him for a little, but then looks away when he becomes bored with the young man. 'You're going to have to approach someone and make nice, you know. It's very rude to just stand and stare at people.' Keith's tail sways, getting irritated with himself. 'Yeah, yeah, shut up. I'll do it in a minute. I'm just... doing reconnaissance.' 'Sure thing, General Patton.' Keith scowled a little. Sometimes having a vivid imagination meant that your internal monologues tended to have a life of their own. He scans the room and takes a breath, looking for an opening in conversations. She sends a telepathic command for one of the staff members to wheel a clear plastic podium just underneath the large school logo, and steps to rise her above the crowd. Emma approached the podium and spoke into the mike, her high-class British accent speaking throughout the room. "Welcome to the Academy of Tomorrow. The name is simple, and to the point. We house and educate the future elite. If you are a student present, I've hand-picked you out of many, and think you are the vision of tomorrow. At the AoT, we value non-traditional teaching methods, and the school itself is quite non-traditional. I assure you." She smiled to the crowd and gestured towards the refreshments, "Please make yourself comfortable, and feel free to address any questions or concerns you might have to myself or the rest of the staff."' Eddie shakes the offered hand and gives a little smile. "I'm Eddie. And thanks, I guess," he replies. He's a little overwhelmed by all this right now too. Kiden showing up makes Eddie smile a little more. Of course he ends up blushing when she mentions the suit and fanciness. "I hope n-no one pulls any guns," he says, glancing around the room quickly. He'd of course have Kiden's back. She's a teammate after all. The power booster falls quiet as Emma gives her speech. He has his doubts that he fits into anything she said. He nods in agreement to Hope, smiling again. "I'm n-not sure. I'm still trying to figure out why she wants me of all people here." Miles Morales and his parents both turn their attention to Emma as she speaks. His mother then says something softly to him and he nods, smiling, and turns to make his way towards where a slightly overweight Asian boy in a school uniform just entered the room. "Hey Ganke, you just missed the big speech." Jefferson and Rio, (Miles' parents), meanwhile, step off to start mingling with the adults present. Sometimes, the most annoying thing in the world, is a hunch that just won't go away. And to make matters worse, when you think someone or something is dirty, and EVERYTHING you see says they are not... that hunch just sits and gnaws at the innards like a black hole. Maybe a white hole. Carol smirks at that thought... very few people on Earth have had her first hand experience with such space anomalies. Anyhow... time to stop woolgathering. Emma is speaking. She pauses, holding her little clutch purse in one hand as she patiently and politely listens to the welcoming address. Then she is greeted by Hope, and she offers a heartfelt and quite warm smile. Carol has -always- had a soft spot for kids, and had a lot of experience with kids from that school in Westchester. She keeps pondering kinda trying to become a teacher for the gifted herself... part time of course. "Thank you for being so welcoming." Carol says to Hope as she moves further inside to mingle. Really, she's just... meandering and observing things. No real aim to her wanders yet. "Because she sees potential," Lex says with a bright smile to Eddie before extending his hand, "Lex. Lex Luthor." Looking at the young student he adds, "Every student here she sees some great potential in. Every student here has potential to move and shape tomorrow, and Headmistress Frost wishes to give you and the others the tools to do it." And in Lex's mind this is completely true. "What do you wish to do with your education? What will be your field of study?" The questions are common but Lex is trying to learn about this student that sounds like he could use a confidence boost. Leo is silent at first while Lex speaks. But he does look over to Hope and actually smiles more than just a bit, "Hey," he says with a friendly tone. "Doesn't seem your kind of scene, this a requirement to attend or something?" Friendly chatter, while Lex interrogates the other two potential students. The two apparently know each other. There's not in uniform, and then there's 157. Somehow the kid's made it through despite his shabby and highly unusual manner of dress--a worn and torn robe, long uncaringly-wild hair, and a fair amount of dirt--though the kid isn't the active sort, so despite his life on the streets he's not absolutely filthy. Maybe security was instructed to let him in specifically, or maybe he's just that quiet and unassuming and no one's even noticd him yet. Somewhere, since the last time Emma saw him, he got himself a backpack, which he's got strapped to his back. Presumably that's where his ever-present atlas went. He entered quietly shortly before Emma's little speech, and now he's slowly walking through the crowd, eyes scanning back and forth security camera-style as he tries...not utterly successfully, as his short height and slow movement interfere with his ability to work his way around the taller, faster-moving people...to work his way over towards Emma. A pause, though, as he makes it about halfway across the room, and he looks over at the table of refreshments. It's closer, and he's hungry. "Priority target: energy sources," he says, in near monotone. "Objective: Retrieve energy sources and consume." He turns, and walks over towards the refreshment table, standing by it for a few moments before he reaches out to start snagging foodstuffs in that same slow, almost mechanical style. Alright, she's not really geared for stealth ops. Nope, the chrome redhead who slinks in a few minutes late blends in only to the degree that she's not actively flying or shooting laser beams from her eyes. In fact, she's dressed quite normally, a pink top, denim skirt, canvass sneakers. She looks about here and there, the look of somebody awash in pure curiosity. Emma made her way to the catering table and snagged a bottle of Perrier water. This is an event catering to children so there is no alcohol present. But if some of the adults wish to enjoy booze, Emma's headmistress office is good for that (and thankfully locked down). Even though the room is full, Emma has for the most part been keeping up with the thoughts and conversations amongst the room. Her eyes scan across and she accesses who she needs to speak with this evening. But first she goes for one of the physical mutations who decided to attend the event, Keith. She approached him from behind and smiled towards him, "Keith. I hope you are well. Please, don't let any of our guests make you uncomfortable. And if someone does, alert the staff or myself I'll promptly have them kicked out of the building." She also caught 157 out of the corner of her eye, and shuffled the two closer to one another, "If you are not familiar, 157 this is Keith. The both of you are immensely interesting, and perhaps should get to know one another. However, 157, darling remind me to take you out shopping. Auntie Emma wants to give you a new wardrobe." With Lex engaging in conversation with Eddie, and Leo more or less hitting on Hope, at least as far as Kiden is concerned, she withdraws from that group. Her attention shifting just in time to see the new arrivals, as she adds to her aforementioned list, "annnnd robo-dweeb, and, robo-cheek?" Kiden shakes her head, "I totally don't belong in this place." She doesn't make an effort to talk to anyone beyond her little teasing of Eddie earlier, now shifting towards the refreshments. The presence of adults had her hopefuly there might be some alcohol on hand, unfortunately, the table seems pretty clear of that so she reaches for some Coke instead, "at least it's a buffet fit for royalty," she honestly can't quite decide what to eat first as she eyes the food while sipping her drink. Apparently Hope doesn't even need to respond to Eddie, since Lex takes care of that for her. But still... "Mr. Luthor. Leo." is said to the father and son pair, before she motions towards the person she was talking to. "This is Eddie. Eddie, this is Lex Luthor and his son, Leo." Of course as Carol says that and heads off, the older woman does get an odd look. That is before she responds to Leo. "It isn't. And it isn't. My scene, or required that is. But with all the new students and potential students, and of course their families, I felt I had to be here." Of course the redhead doesn't actually say /why/ she felt she has to be here. Eddie's a little startled by Lex speaking to him. He glances up at him and his eyes go wide as he recognizes him. He's not exactly a big fan of Lex but he's not about to come out and say it, especially here. Listening, he's got his doubts that he fits into that 'shaping tomorrow' thing. "I'm Eddie Thorson," he pauses after expanding on Hope's introduction, still not used to using that name. The questions just make him shrugs a bit. "Honestly, I h-h-have no idea," he admits. He glances Leo's way when he hears him speak and the power booster tenses for a moment. It couldn't be who immediatly comes to mind...that just doesn't make sense. Attention returns to Lex and Eddie offers a slightly sheepish smile. "For a long while, school w-w-wasn't really an option for me so I d-d-didn't think too much on it," he explains. Miles Morales's attention is caught by the presence of Lex Luthor for a moment, but before he can say anything to Ganke he's spotted 157. "Oh, wow, him." "Who," Ganke asks, and Miles replies softly, "He's the kid with the book I told you about. HK-47." Of course, given they met when he was in costume, he can't really directly say hi. Nodding to Eddie, "How come it hasn't been an opportunity? Your education that is," Lex asks with interest then an eyebrow raises with intrigue. While Lex had the best when it came to education he's been envious about people that had less opportunity because they had better homes. Nodding to Hope out of thanks, "Thank you Miss Summers," he did forget to thank her. Turning back to Eddie Lex waits for Eddie to answer the questions. Also there is that last name, Thorson. A mental note is made for later. "Interesting." Leo doesn't dig into Hope's motivations at this time, but he makes a mental note of it, as if...working to slowly figure out how she ticks. "It's good to see you in either case." But when Eddie speaks, "Thorson? Odd surname. It seems almost like...linage, mythology maybe?" It's as if Leo is trying to access his memories and link them together. Still, the odd look from Eddie gains Leo's attention for a bit. Leo takes another look about, noticing Cessily. Silver-Girl. Gawd, that be a horriable codename. Still, he pauses on her unlike the furry kid...perhaps due to her oddity female status. But his attention then returns to the conversation at hand. "There are tons of forms of education Eddie, surely you got opportunity for something, even if it wasn't traditional book learning." Older!? When did Carol become Older!? Oh, must've been when she hit 30. Biologically at least. Of course, the several years spent out in space as one of those crazy cosmic sorts where she didn't age for the duration... might help her like cosmic powered Oil of Olay. She maintains her polite smile and keeps mingling, overhearing just a bit of the Leo-Lex conversation. She waits until Leo has moved towards Eddie and then says to the recognized tycoon.. Luthor, "Is this one of the rewarding parent moments, or is it more of the.. oh my god why... moments?" 157 allows himself to be guided along by Emma without any trouble, holding a bunch of various snacks cupped in his hands. As he's herded over to Keith, he just kind of stares at the catperson for a few moments, without any sign of a reaction. Finally, he speaks. "Analysis: Moderate probability that observed subject is of alien origin. Species not recognized. Alternative: Moderate probability that subject is of Earth-native variant designated 'mutant'. Information required: Identify species or status as variant designated 'mutant'." He begins eating, slowly and near-mechanically as he does anything else, but pauses for a moment to look up at Emma. "It is not necessary for this unit to have a new wardrobe. Clarification required: Should this unit refer to subject 'Emma Frost' as 'Auntie Emma'?" Keith jumps when Emma addresses him from behind. It was bound to happen, cats and all. He had walked to the refreshments table to grab himself a canape. That canape ends up flying when he is startled, and he frantically grabs at it before it can end up on the carpet. He manages to snatch it in mid air, and he gives a little sigh of relief... of course, the pate de foie gras ends up all smooshed against his palm. So he keeps his fist closed and his face neutral, even though the tips of his ears are turning bright red as he turns around to face Emma "M-miss Frost, hello. You have a beautiful locale for your Academy..." the compliment is sincere, Keith has never even come this close to luxurious surroundings before. Though I must admit I'm definitely not---" he shuts himself up whe he realizes he's about to ramble. As Emma makes introductions, he smiles at 157 and blinks as the young person begins to rattle off his diagnosis. He's also mildly puzzled that the kid is speaking like a little robot. "Um... I'm not exactly a mutant... that is, I didn't become what I am currently through genetic evolution, if that's what you mean. I was sort of... transformed by an entity." And he stops there, because he doesn't want to get the 'crazy' eye when he says that yes, he thinks it was the Cheshire Cat. "It is nice to meet you, er, 157. I had never met a... 'unit' before," he says, using 157's own terminology for himself. Emma roughed up 157's hair and then immediately re-straightened it. It really could use a comb. She gave him a warm smile, "Miss Frost is preffreble. Auntie Emma is something that's more endearing. And yes you do need a new wardrobe and I wont take 'no' as answer. Shush." She gently pats Keith's head, "Thank you, darling. This is just the beginning, wait until you see the rest of the school. However I should make the rounds. You two have fun." She made her way into the thick of the crowd. So many were already gathering, her eyes scanned the obvious targets. Her eyes zeroed in on Carol. She approached her fellow blonde, "Carol. It's a pleasure. Or is it Ms. Marvel? Captain? So hard to keep up with the spandex-clad crowd. How are you this evening?" And don't expect Hope to expand on them any time soon Leo. As is, she probably told too many too much. On the other hand, between what is asked of Eddie, and what he said regarding his own schooling, well... The redheaded mutant just silently listens, if only to hear the answers to those questions herself. And as for Carol? She's older than Hope, thus technically older! Kiden for her part hangs out by the food, her glass of coke in hand, she sips occasionally while stuffing her face with the kinds of hors devours she's never really encountered before, and they're mostly very delicious. So while she enjoys herself with food, the thought that crosses her mind is that at least it's not all a loss. Sure, she's impressed with the Academy's looks, but she doesn't feel like she'll really fit in. Her eyes do occasionally survey the crowd, but she doesn't approach anyone. "Understood. This unit will refer to subject 'Emma Frost' as 'Miss Frost.' It is not necessary for this unit to have fun." 157 looks up at Keith again, munching a couple more little snacks before he replies. "Statement: I was sort of transformed by an entity. Information required: Identify entity and estimate probability that entity will designate further targets for transformation." A pause, as he slowly chews and swallows another cracker, and then he adds: "Statement: I had never met a unit before. Understood. Low probability exists that subject would meet a unit of similar type to this unit. This unit and units of similar type originate from access denied and are sent by access denied to planets to observe. This unit was sent to planet designated 'Earth' to observe. This unit is not aware of other units on planet designated 'Earth' at this time." Eddie didn't know he was supposed to bring family. Though considering their last interactions with Emma, he's not sure bringing Thor and Sif would be a good idea. The questions from Lex and Leo have Eddie looking just slightly uncomfortable but he takes a breath. "For a few years, I was homeless. School wasn't m-much of an option," he says. That sheepish smile then returns for Leo. "It's sort of mythological. Norse...I g-got adopted by Thor himself so..." he trails off. Eddie blinks when he notices Carol, not expecting to see her here. Keith O'Neil 's head swoons a little bit as the kid goes Data on him. "Access denied? Earth?... so you are from outer space? That's... very impressive, 157. Er..." his ears flatten a little when 157 makes inquiries into his origins. "... I believe that the creature responsible for my transformation was, um... an entity known as the Cheshire Cat." A beat. Since he's talking to someone who, apparently, is an alien, he elaborates, "... which most people consider to be nothing more than a fictional fairy-tale character." Man, it sure sounded like straightjacket material when he just out and blurted that in this setting, didn't it? Smiling Lex pulls out a card from the inside of his breast pocket, "Call me. I would like to aid you in your education careers with a grant created in your name," the smile turns into a grin. "I insist Eddie," Lex adds to make sure the student can't back out of it. A homeless child rising up into a gifted school about tomorrow, it is a moving story. And Lex is quite moved. "..." All right, so Hope might not have the greatest grasp of just who Thor is. Sure she has heard the name since coming here. She's even heard it referenced in regards to certain things and people. But still... Pause. Blink. Did Lex just...? Yeah. He did. The redhead isn't sure how to take that, especially after her one time where she talked to him. But still... "If you do that for every kid like that at this school you might not have much money left when you're done mr. Luthor." Well, sometimes the best method to a covert surveillance operation is to kick in the front door and see what's going on. At least that seems to be about as subtle as Carol tends to get these days. She was just making her comment to Lex when Emma approached her. She smiles a bit, very polite, but it doesn't quite reach the eyes. "Ms. Frost." she remarks, not really replying on the question of names or monikers. "I see you are now looking after the futures of many of the more gifted youngsters in the area. I trust that there will never be any real cause for you and I to have... disagreements over how that is done?" Yeah, there's quite a bit of innuendo there. The sort with subtitles that might read: Don't screw up or I'll punch you... or something like that. "Ah, that's, actually cool Eddie, congratulations," Leo says. He looks a little funny at his father, and actually chuckles a bit, "Well, depends how much money Thor makes, that's the superhero and Norse God, right?" But he shrugs a bit, vaguely amused. He was about to greet Carol, having given her a once over in that dress, but she is already distracted. "Female blondes," he says mostly under his breath. But he then winks at Hope. But he then moves to pat his father's shoulder, "I'm going to say hello to a few of the others." He then nods at Eddie, "Hope to catch you around Eddie." "Understood. Entity 'Cheshire Cat' responsible for transformation of subject," 157 says. One of the good things about him being pretty much emotionless is that he's definitely not going to react as though something's ridiculous, right? "Entity 'Cheshire Cat' is regarded as fictional or mythological. Analysis: Nonzero probability that entities regarded as fictional or mythological may exist in reality. Additional information required regarding entity: Cheshire Cat. Priority: Low." He finishes off his snacks. "Query: Access denied? Answer: Affirmative. Query: Earth? Answer: Affirmative. Query: So you are from outer space? Answer: Uncertain. This unit's default physical appearance shares physical characteristics of species designated 'human', native to planet designated 'Earth'. High probability that this unit is human. However, impossible to determine actual location of creation of this unit. Members of species 'human' exist outside of planet 'Earth'. This unit may have been created on 'Earth' or at another location. Additional possible meaning: So you traveled here from outer space? Answer: Affirmative. This unit traveled from access denied. Alert: This unit requires additional energy sources." And just like that, Carol Danvers provides Kiden with something interesting to eavesdrop on, as she takes one final bite and refill of coke, before wondering somehow randomly towards Carol and Emma. She doesn't quite approach the two, she doesn't care to bring their conversation to an end, she just wants to pick on the juicy stuff. Seems like Carol doesn't think Emma is all that great, and there's potential for fireworks in something like that. That's entertainment! "I'll have to make a note that you prefer blondes over redheads." Hope can't help mut murmur towards Leo with a shake of her head. That is befor he starts to take off. "Later Leo." Emma looked over Carol and there was a moment of silence. She laughed after this and gently placed a hand onto her shoulder, "I am exceedingly excited to be the teacher of the future elite, there needs to be more options for students out there. Don't you agree? Especially those with unique talents. No need for a monopoly on that front." She spots Kiden and playfully tugged at the pacifier on her necklace, "Kiden. Oh you dressed up didn't you? I owe you a shopping trip at some point. My treat. I hope tonight's proceedings haven't bored you too much." "When Miss Frost said you were interesting, she wasn't kidding," the cheshire cat remarks. It took a little to get accustomed to the way 157 spoke, but he was catching on. He reaches to get hismelf a glass of something. "So you want to attend the academy? You seem to know quite a bit already--- energy source? Oh.. Oh, food. Here, try this Pate de foie gras, it's delicious!" he points to the hors d'oeuvres with one hand, and with the other he quickly stuffs the smooshed pate cracker into a handkerchief, having held on to it all the while Emma was near him. Handing Hope a similar card, "And to you Miss Summers. For your kindness," he adds to the red-head then tries moving away from the students. One Leo points out the finances of Thorson's Benefactor. Two Hope's words do carry a lot of weight and truth. As he moves Carol's comments, "I am proud of my son," he adds with a father's pride. Smiling to the woman he gives her a nod then starts to move away weaving through the crowd. Green eyes look over every student here and the administration. He's trying to learn everyone that's here. Leo just greets some of the general students about, and talks with them briefly, getting to know names and faces, grade level and interests. Miles Morales and Ganke continue to move about through the crowd. You could call it milling, except there's few real conversations to go with it, except between them. When their path takes them by where Leo is greeting other students, though, Miles offers a, "Hi." "Absolutely, but truly, no child's options should be limited when it comes to education. Wouldn't you agree Ms. Frost?" asks Carol as she looks over in the direction Emma was focusing now, spotting Kiden... sure, she doesn't KNOW Kiden, but... and there's a kid, talking like a computer. Did he just mention being -sent- to Earth? "If you'll excuse me Ms. Frost." says Carol, trying to be a little polite, but then she's approaching 157 to try to learn... well something useful. And cue Eddie looking pretty shocked. He accepts the card and it takes him a moment to refind his voice. "I...oh man. Thank you, Mr. Luthor b-b-but you really don't have to," he says, a few hundred reasons why floating into his mind. He nods quickly to what Hope and Leo say. "Thor's g-g-got enough money to handle sending me here and probably a few other students t-too," he says. Being a prince pays off like that. Nope, Eddie hasn't yet connected that it means he'll have that much wealth one day. "..." All right, so as Eddie admits that he's really gone from rags to riches... Yeah. Hope is at a loss for words. She still accepts Lex's card with a nod and a slight, "Thank you Mr. Luthor..." But still... 157 retrieves some pate de foie gras for himself, as indicated by Keith. "Query: So you want to attend the academy? Answer: It is not necessary for this unit to want. However, analysis revealed moderate probability that attendance of school designated 'Academy of Tomorrow' would enable retrieval of data useful to this unit's observation mission." He starts on the foie gras, showing...his usual utter lack of a reaction. Who knows if he likes it or not...or if he's even capable of such a decision. He notices someone approaching him, and turns his head briefly to look at Carol, regarding her for a few moments before returning his attention to Keith. "Explanation required: Mission of subject designated 'Keith' with regard to attendance of school 'Academy of Tomorrow'." Kiden's attention turns to Emma when she tugs on the pacifier dangling from her necklace, and gives her a theatrical bow at the comment of her manner of dress, "I made sure to dress in my finest clothes!" Kiden states truthfully, she doesn't have much of a selection, so despite wearing just what she was when Emma last saw her, it is also her finest. "I won't say no to a shopping trip though, would be nice to see what those are like." Asked about the proceedings Kiden does a 'so-so' gesture with her hand, clearly there's no point in lying and saying she's having a ball. "The food's great though!" Kiden offers with a beaming smile, there's always a bright side. Despite Emma's assurances, it's easy to see that Keith's standing as if he were trying to be in contact with as little of the room as possible, in case he broke or spilled something. Since he doesn't have a secret identity (how could he?), Carol would easily recognize him as the loony who rode a wrecking ball towards that Sentinel. There's no bravado now, just unease. "Mission? Oh... I don't know. I would like to, but I am not entirely sure I'd qualify as an... well, 'elite', if you understand my meaning. The only extraordinary thing that happened to me is my transformation, I'm not sure that counts by itself." Emma casually nods her head and grabs herself a modest plate of appetizers from the catering table. She really didn't have much of an appetite, but she knew at parties at all kinds how awful it was to attend on an empty stomach, "I know darling. These things are a tad..dull. Feel free to go back to your dorm or the student center should this scene bore you. However, if you would be interested in sticking around and giving a good face for the school..." She casually slides something into Kiden's pocket, "Have a good evening, darling." She makes her way next to Lex and kisses him on both cheeks, "Lexxy darling. I see you've been making yourself known." "Don't be so hard on yourself." offers Carol as she moves closer to 157 and Keith. She is talking to Keith now as she adds, "You were pretty extraordinary the other night. You seem to have a panache for flamboyant attacks when assisting in the destruction of alien robots. But I never did get your name there. I was in a bit different.. uniform myself then." she adds with a bit of a grin, "Can you introduce me to your friend here?" she asks Keith with a gesture towards 157 He kisses the cheeks of Emma back, "Yes darling. I wanted to see the school and the cunning Headmistress at work." A smile pulls at his lips "How are you this evening?" Taking a drink offered he offers her a toast, "To your first open house?" Pausing for a moment he looks at the woman, "I can see the school becoming a real contender for the state. A real boon." "Statement: I am not entirely sure I would qualify as an elite, if you understand my meaning. Response: This unit does not understand subject's meaning." 157 looks over as Carol walks up to them, but refrains from introducting himself--Keith was asked to, not him, after all. He turns his attention to Keith again, though. "Additional subject states that subject 'Keith' assisted in destruction of alien robot. Confirmation required: Subject 'Keith' is member of security forces of planet 'Earth', probable designation 'superhero'." And then, to Carol, "Confirmation required: subject is member of security forces of planet 'Earth', probable designation 'superhero'." Keith hadn't seen Carol approaching and he rubs the back of his neck when she speaks "Er... you work with what you've got," he gives a little nervous chuckle "I go by Vorpal...or Keith, I guess. Um, this is 157, he's... not from around here..." he exhales, his nerves were on edge already so he just gobbles his hors d'oeuvre and decides Carol should introduce herself before he introduces her as MissCaptain or something along those lines. He notices the redhead to whom Luthor had handed a card, and looks at her for a second, feline curiosity as its usual. Emma broke away from the embrace and let out a smile, "State? I intend for higher aspirations than that. But thank you darling. I've heard from little birdies that you have been offering scholarships. That is delightful, along with your own son you might get yourself a building dedicated to you at this point." Emma looked about the room, and talked closer towards his ear, "Pick a meal, and we'll chat some more about my school in private. If you have an active interest in my vision, of course." With Ms. Frost taking Lex's attention, Eddie takes a step back. He stuffs the card into his pocket and glances to Hope to see if she wants to escape the immediate area as well. "Thanks for inviting me," Kiden murmurs at Emma, not wanting to be rude, as after all bored or not, she did get some good food and drink. "Thanks..., have a good evening too," Kiden wasn't as keen to stay by Emma, not wanting to give an impression of being too friendly with the Headmistress should she wind up attending the Academy. When Emma slips something non-challantly into her pocket before walking away, Kiden reaches for a peek and soon her face lights up with glee, "this evening just became a huge success," she comments whether or not Emma can hear. Quite happy, she hurries to put her empty glass on a table and head for the exit. Smiling and chuckling he waves a hand, "Not my intention Emma. Although I will admit the Lex Luthor Library for Higher Learning does have a certain," Lex pauses for a second, "Ring to it, it's not my intention. I'm just here to help." Hearing her talking about the vision of the future he nods, "I always have a moment for you beautiful. Lead the way," he holds out a hand waiting for her to lead him to wherever she wished. "Will no one mind that I am stealing the headmistress?" Narrowing her eyes just a bit at 157's reactions... as they seem to confirm the working hypothesis. She just shrugs her bared shoulders and remarks, "I go by the moniker Captain Marvel, but have used others in the past. Might I ask... if you are a visitor to our world, from where are you -from-?" this is of course, towards 157. "I've had quite a bit of experience... with visitors from other worlds." There is a glance at Eddie, as if Hope picks up that vibe. But after a moment or two she shakes her head. "This is where the people are. This is where I have to be right now." is all she says, before she extends her hand. "Still, if you want to go, it was good meeting you." Ohdear. Captain Marvel, who just pummeled an alien thing the other day, was giving the whatevernumber degree to 157. The feline was curious and apprehensive at once. And then, that's when he saw the time. 'Oh my god, I have to pick up my registration papers...' Hastily putting his drink down and gracefully exiting the conversation with a little nod to the Captain and a wave to 157, Keith made his way for the exit. He thought at first to say goodbye to Miss Frost, but she seemed to be occupied at the time, and he did not wish to be so rude as to intrude int a conversation with an obviously important man. He goes to the exit and, once he is outside, he starts running. "I should've remembered about those blasted things..." "Understood. Priority observation targets identified: superheroes." 157 looks between Keith and Carol, and then returns his attention to Carol at her question. "Query: From where are you from? Probable meaning: From where did this unit travel to planet designated 'Earth'. Error: Subject is not recognized as authorized. Access denied. Alternate possible meaning: From where did this unit travel to Academy of Tomorrow. Answer: This unit traveled from the south." He points in a southernly direction. "Not authorized eh?" asks Carol as she watches Keith's retreat in her peripheral vision. She folds her arms over her upper abdomen then and inclines her head, "And who might have such authorization?" she asks, trying to get through the logic train to find out -something- about this. "And can you give details of your -mission- on Earth?" She is 'hoping' that she won't have to flash her SHIELD badge and confiscate this alien visitor for interrogation. Emma thought to herself and considered, "We would have to work on that wording, but a library sponsored by you would be most delightful. However I will have to delay that date for another time. I don't intend to ditch my own party so soon." She tossed Lex a wink, "We'll talk. I know you have my number." She made her way towards her staff and ushered a few words of directions. She looked towards the crowd after she finished, curious to see who else she should at least briefly say hello to before the night was out. Eddie shrugs a little. "I'm n-n-not going to leave the party yet just um," Eddie glances towards Emma and Lex. Just intending to give them some more room. "So um...wh-what's it like being a student here?" "Query: Not authorized? Answer: Affirmative. Query: And who might have such authorization? Answer: Recognized superiors. Identifications restricted. Access denied." 157 says. "Query: Can you give details of your mission on Earth? Answer: Affirmative." There's a pause, and then 157 seems to get the idea that she wants him to actually give those details now. "Requested information: This unit is an observation and information retrieval unit created by access denied. This unit was sent by access denied to planet designated 'Earth' to observe." Lex smiles at the wink and watches Emma walk away. Slowly a disturbing thought runs through him. He moves back to Emma then kisses her cheeks, "I am sorry but I need to check on my son. You'll get a call from me tonight," he nods then makes his way out a little hurried. Seeing Emma free, Jefferson and Rio take that chance to approach. "Miss Frost," Jefferson says, offering his hand, "I've been meaning to say this since he was accepted here, thank you for accepting our son, Miles, to your school." "Observe to what end?" asks Carol. "You know... nevermind." She moves to get her face a bit closer to 157's eyes and says, "Record for playback to your superiors please." She pauses to get confirmation of this and then says, "This is Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers of Earth. If your intentions are peaceful, then I officially request that you make contact openly. If not, then I suggest you contact the Kree Empire, the Skrull Empire, or any one of a number of other spacefaring races and empires who have attempted, and failed, to conquer this lone world. You might ask them how they fared in their invasions." That said, she straightens up and then her eyes widen a bit as a seventh sense warning hits her. "Excuse me." she remarks as she turns to head for the door. See, she doesn't get much time with these warnings, bad things are happening RIGHT NOW! So, on the way, her purse and dress are transformed by her energy manipulation powers, into her costume, and she launches into the air once outside.... And here's where Hope actually says something that Eddie might not expect. "I don't know. Well, I do know but..." the redhead shakes her head. "It's different from anything else I know of. Not sure how to describe it really." "Query: Observe to what..." 157 starts, but then he's told not to reply. That actually causes him to freeze up for a moment, standing there with his mouth partially open, though he recovers in time for Carol to make her little speech. "Understood. Recorded," he says, in reply. "Notification: Low probability of attempt by access denied to conquer..." he starts, but by that time, Carol's jetting out the door. He stops again, and just kind of stands there for several moments, before he turns quietly and returns to the refreshment tables. Emma reached forward and shook the hands of both of Miles' parents, "Oh yes of course, pardon me for not saying hello earlier. I am more than happy to have him here." She turned her attention towards Miles and smiled warmly at him, "I hope you have been enjoying it so far. We try to keep the school work engaging. Do you or your parents have any questions?" Her eyes glance towards Carol and 157. Something to address later. Miles Morales steps forward quickly and says, as he sees his parents talking to Emma, and says, "I love it here. I can actually think about my work, instead of the craziness at public school." Then his father says, "Well, I do have one concern. We've seen a 'superhero' here tonight, is that a regular occurance around here?" He says the word 'superhero' as if it's a dirty word. Emma's smile remained on her face as she looks towards where Carol last stood, she placed a hand onto her hip, "I assure you she wasn't particularly invited." She turns her attention back fully towards Miles' father, "Not common, I assure you. Our students security and privacy are of utmost concern. And as stated before you can visit any time to make sure young Miles is safe and happy." Category:Log